tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty and the Beast (1987)
Beauty and the Beast (1987) Poster Beauty and the Beast (1987) Full Cast & Crew Directed by Eugene Marner Writing Credits Carole Lucia Satrina ... (screenplay) Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve ... (fairy tale) (as Madame de Villeneuve) Cast (in credits order) verified as complete John Savage John Savage ... Beast / Prince Rebecca De Mornay Rebecca De Mornay ... Beauty Yossi Graber Yossi Graber ... Father Michael Schneider Michael Schneider ... Kuppel Carmela Marner Carmela Marner ... Bettina Ruth Harlap Ruth Harlap ... Isabella Joseph Bee Joseph Bee ... Oliver Jack Messinger Jack Messinger ... Frederick Tzipi Mor Tzipi Mor ... 1st Maid Firat Kanter Firat Kanter ... 2nd Maid (as Fira Kanter) Ya'ackov Ben-Sira Ya'ackov Ben-Sira ... Bailiff (as Yacov Ben Sira) Rafi Goldvasser Rafi Goldvasser ... Acrobat / Juggler Eduardo Hobshar Eduardo Hobshar ... Acrobat / Juggler Nitzan Zytzer Nitzan Zytzer ... Acrobat / Juggler Eran Lavy Eran Lavy ... Acrobat / Juggler Deborah Sherph Deborah Sherph ... Innkeeper Amiram Atias Amiram Atias ... Statue Create a character page for: Prince Father Kuppel Bettina Isabella Oliver Frederick 1st Maid 2nd Maid Bailiff Acrobat Juggler Acrobat Juggler Acrobat Juggler Acrobat Juggler Innkeeper Statue Create » ? Produced by Yoram Globus ... producer Menahem Golan ... producer Itzik Kol ... executive producer Patricia Ruben ... associate producer Music by Lori McKelvey Cinematography by Avraham Karpick ... director of photography (as Avi Karpick) Film Editing by Tova Ascher Production Design by Marek Dobrowolski Art Direction by Yoram Shayer Set Decoration by Moshe Magnezi ... (as Moshe Magnesi) Costume Design by Buki Shiff Makeup Department Rinat Aloni ... makeup artist: second unit Charles Biderman ... makeup artist Niki Biderman ... hair stylist Carmit Busarglo ... makeup assistant Deborah Eastwood ... makeup special effects artist Hanna Ezra ... makeup assistant Orli Garyonzi ... makeup assistant Matti Halchmi ... makeup assistant (as Mati Halachmi) Debby Kleider ... makeup assistant (as Debbi Klyder) Moni Mansano ... character designer (as Mony Monsano) / character makeup (as Mony Monsano) Jon Curtis Price ... makeup special effects artist (as Jon Price) Orna Shilon ... makeup assistant (as Orna Shilone) Production Management Stephen Barker ... post-production supervisor Ron Isak ... assistant production manager Dov Keren ... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Shauli Gorodeski ... second assistant director (as Shaul Gorodesky) Tamir Paul ... first assistant director Liora Rodan ... third assistant director Art Department Motty Apota ... assistant props (as Moty Aputa) Shimon Cohen ... property master Rosa Fitzgerald ... assistant set decorator (as Roza Fitzgerald) Alfred Gershoni ... construction manager (as Alfred Gershony) Sesil Kasner ... storyboard artist Menashe Magnesi ... assistant set decorator Rashid Masharawi ... assistant set decorator (as Rashid Mashrawy) Sharona Ophir ... assistant props Copel Rashelbach ... assistant set decorator (as Kopel Rashalbach) Yossi Zilber ... assistant props Sound Department Haim Eilon ... boom operator Nigel Galt ... dialogue editor Howard Lanning ... sound effects editor Brian Lintern ... footsteps editor Dani Natovich ... sound mixer (as Danny Natovich) Rupert Scrivener ... re-recording mixer Amos Zipori ... boom operator Stanley B. Gill ... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by Ran Charash ... special effects assistant Terry Glass ... special effects John Hargreaves ... special effects Nany Rosenstein ... special effects assistant (as Nane Rosenstein) Yoram Zargary ... special effects assistant (as Yoram Zargari) Camera and Electrical Department Eitan Ben Arie ... camera assistant: second unit Avi Avrahami ... gaffer Levy Ben Haroosh ... electrician: second unit Danny Ben Menahem ... gaffer: second unit (as Danny Ben Menachem) Yosi Benari ... electrician: second unit (as Yosi Ben Arie) David Benbenisti ... electrician: second unit (as Dave Benbenisti) Iko Chen ... electrician: second unit Moshe Flechter ... grip Gili Florman ... electrician (as Gil Florman) Michael Ganor ... electrician Shai Goldenberg ... grip Benny Hakri ... generator operator Avichai Henig ... electrician Ofer Inov ... cameraman: second unit Avi Koren ... focus puller Uri Leiner ... still photographer Samuel Levi ... key grip (as Shmuel Levi) Rami Levy ... electrician: second unit Benny Mali ... camera assistant: second unit Franco Naim ... best boy electric (as Franko Naim) David Namir ... clapper loader (as Dudi Namir) Amnon Nuriyani ... grip (as Amnon Nuriani) Afik Peleg ... grip Itzhak Rahamim ... generator operator David Saranga ... best boy grip Danny Sheneor ... camera operator: second unit (as Danny Shnieor) Rami Siman-Tov ... camera assistant: second unit (as Rami Simantov) Rud Vanderweden ... electrician Elan Yaari ... electrician: second unit (as Ilan Yaarie) Tzvika Zelinger ... electrician: second unit (as Zvika Zelinger) Casting Department Dalia Hovers ... casting: Israel (as Daliah Hovers) Wendy Murray ... casting: London Chava Nachum ... casting: Israel Costume and Wardrobe Department Yakov Argari ... costumer Yehudit Benyod ... wardrobe assistant Dafna Hendli ... wardrobe assistant (as Dafna Hendeli) Daniz Lugi ... costumer Hanna Moses ... wardrobe assistant Michaela Oved ... costumer Moshe Rogovsky ... costumer Barbara Rutter ... assistant to costume designer: London Luba Sherk ... costumer Ora Stikovski ... wardrobe mistress (as Ora Strikovsky) Eli Zioni ... costume buyer (as Eli Zion) Editorial Department Hagit Anin ... first assistant editor Tivi Zichrony ... second assistant editor (as Tivi Zichroni) Location Management Ofra Alt ... location assistant Ofir Bashan ... location assistant Jacob Ben Shuan ... location assistant Raz Chen ... location manager Guy Eitan ... location assistant Ahmed El Masri ... location assistant Rami Givoni ... location assistant Danielle Kantor ... location assistant Avihu Lehanon ... location assistant (as Avihu Levanon) Irit Weinstein ... location assistant Dror Zimtzovitz ... location manager Amos Zinger ... location assistant Music Department Yehoshua Ben Yehoshua ... music supervisor: Israel Robert Hathaway ... music editor (as Bob Hathaway) Stephen Lawrence ... music supervisor Lori McKelvey ... orchestrator Transportation Department Ezra Aharon ... driver Dani Arbiv ... driver Muki Ben-Hamo ... transport captain (as Muki Ben Chamo) David Daboosh ... driver Moishe Gissis ... driver (as Moshe Gissis) Avidan Hatuka ... driver (as Avidan Hatooka) Shimon Peretz ... driver Rafi Solomon ... driver (as Raffi Salomon) Other crew Offer Braz ... animal wrangler David Jaffe ... dialogue coach Naomi Kol ... production auditor Loren Lichtenstein ... production assistant Christine Oren ... choreographer Hadas Ruchin ... production coordinator Chen Sadan ... unit publicist (as Chen Sadan-Shelach) Rozelle Vogelman ... script supervisor Crew believed to be complete . See also Release Dates | Official Sites | Box Office/Business | Company Credits | Filming Locations | Technical Specs | Literature . Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page Edit page Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:MediaMass